To assist the boating enthusiast navigate for example, rivers, two varieties of buoys have been utilized and placed strategically therein to mark hazards and designate the safe channel through which the boat may be safely guided, a peaked or nun buoy usually, red, and a flat top or can buoy, usually black. If the buoys in the channel are coloured as above, the rule of navigation for passing through the marked channel is simply keep the red buoy on your right when travelling upstream.
Wherever, for example, the two buoys are provided in a line at right angles to the direction of travel, the navigator knows to pass between them. However, where only one buoy marks the channel, unless certain of the rule, the boater is faced with the dilemma of whether to pass to the right or to the left of the buoy. Further complicating his decision is the requirement that he know whether he is travelling up or downstream.
It is, therefore as a result of this dilemma, that buoy reminders have been constructed. However, such indicators as for example, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,818, have not been highly satisfactorily constructed. They are awkward to operate, difficult to manipulate and they are costly.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved buoy reminder having fewer moving parts than the prior art structures and as a result, longer life expectancy.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a buoy indicator which is simpler to operate and structurally more sturdy.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will be observed by those skilled in the art from the following summary of invention and more detailed description thereof.